


Odd outfits

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedediah and Octavius wear each other's clothes and Octavius is pretty confused on how he agreed on doing this... I have no idea why I keep writing this -and please forgive my English- but anyways, enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd outfits

"Jedediah this has to be the most stupid idea you've ever had!" - said Octavius pretty pissed at his partner.  
  
"Nah! Oh come on Octy! It's not THAT bad" - Jedediah answered with a smirk.  
  
They were wearing each other's clothes. Octavius had Jedediah's outfit and vice versa, all thanks to Jedediah.  
  
"So it's okay you're wearing a 'skirt'? It doesn't make you uncomfortable, you don't think it's for girls, you beli-"  
  
He was cut off by the touch of Jedediah's lips on his. At first he was mad, but then the feeling was relaxing, and kissed back with certain passion.  
  
"Enough talk" - Jed said breaking their kiss - "What is it that you don't like about my clothes?"  
  
"Err, I feel like my legs are gone, but the good thing is that I can now see how pretty yours are without being in bed and that distracts me. A lot."

 

"I don't find heartwarming the idea of you looking at my legs thanks to this... Thing that barely covers my genital area! It fits YOU way better."  
  
"Well I guess it's because you're used to see ME in that, not yourself. And you say I look better because you love me and think I always look good."  
  
"I do love you Octavius and... You probably have a good point there" - Jed replied shyly rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm usually right. Just one question love, how we got to do this? Please remind me why we did this but more importantly why I agreed!"  
  
"'Because you love me and think I always look good'" - he answered trying his best to impersonate Octavius. He had some practice.  
  
"That's not even a proper answer! You're just making fun of me and avoiding my questions!" - Octavius yelled.  
  
"Okay, fine, fine, I'll tell you why I wanted to do this" - he made a pause - "It seemed like fun so I got quite creative trying to figure out something that would make us more 'alike', and what better than wearing each other's clothes! I was curious and wanted to know how you would look in my clothes; besides, I bet you never imagined to be wearing my pants, shirt and hat!"  
  
"I clearly did NOT! I really didn't even think of it! Like, ever! Now that you've answered why, remind me how I agreed to do this."  
  
"You have seriously forgotten everything! How does your mind even work, Octy? You did not agree, I grabbed your clothes before you had woken up, so when you did I said, 'hey, wear my clothes, it'll be fun to switch our styles!' which you later did and well, here we are."


End file.
